1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless system for broadcasting, receiving and selectively printing packets of information such as redeemable coupons, forms, messages or any other packet of information consisting of text or graphics, or a combination thereof, and, more particularly, to such a system which comprises a method and apparatus for selectively broadcasting such messages through conventional pager network to a network of printer appliances that are adapted to convert such messages to a readable permanent format such as, for example, a printed copy. In its broadest form the subject system in essence creates a universal delivery system for virtually any type of information packet that is currently delivered using conventional means such as the United States Postal Service or overnight delivery service such as Federal Express, etc. One particularly unique application for such system is the broadcasting and generation of redeemable consumer coupons in printed format that can be redeemed by consumers at retail outlets, although it should be appreciated that the system of the present invention has applicability in generating virtually any type of printed message.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dispatch of packets of printed information, such as consumer coupons, to individual households is well known. Individuals are accustomed to receiving such printed messages from a variety of different sources including the mail, overnight delivery services, house to house door-hanger crews, private runner services, the print media and the like. Conventional methods for dispatching and delivering such printed messages to a large number of individual households are limited severely by the need for manually handling and delivering the printed copy. While these vehicles are capable of handling large volumes of messages on a daily basis, the need to manually deliver such messages imposes certain constraints on the system in terms of both cost and delivery time.
Telecommunications systems for conveying and delivering messages have improved rapidly over the past decade. For example, facsimile systems have become a common method for the distribution of printed messages and other communications. The speed and cost of such facsimile systems are quite favorable when compared with the conventional methods described above. Facsimile transmissions are, however, severely limited in terms of wide distribution and, generally speaking, are inappropriate for mass, broadcast messaging. The appeal and utility of such transmissions is also somewhat limited by the requirement and expense of telephone line connections.
More recently, the Internet has become a very potent force in delivering printed messages. As with all other forms of delivery systems, however, there are constraints in terms of reach capability, line connection, and the need for a computer and operating software and auxiliary and ancillary systems. Moreover message recipients must be Internet accessible and have a certain degree of computer literacy. Even more importantly, for such a system, the user must assume an active role if the printed messages are to be received.
With respect to redeemable coupons, the most common form of distribution of such products is through the print media, i.e., either as a freestanding insert or as part of a print advertisement in a newspaper or magazine. In addition, many coupons are distributed by direct mail. Although this distribution method is slow and very costly, it can be targeted at specific recipient groups through the use of selected mailing lists. This contact approach is used extensively by mail-order marketers, telephone companies, magazine publishers, and insurance or financial service providers.
While the bulk of manufacturer discount coupons were printed and distributed in conventional methods of home delivery, some are now being presented automatically in-store, using relatively advanced communications and computer technology. For example, in one such application, a coupon is dispensed at checkout to an exiting customer for use on the next shopping trip. The particular coupon is targeted to the specific product preferences of the customer through analysis and interpretation of her current purchases. This system is supported by a vast communications network, an extensive computerized database and dedicated in-store computers. The basic purpose of this type of promotion is to encourage a return trip and influence new purchase decisions.
In another, semi-automated in-store coupon dispensing system application, discrete, electromechanical dispensers are attached directly to shelves adjacent to the product. The consumer can then withdraw a coupon and obtain an instant discount on the purchase at checkout. Such a system is directed more to the xe2x80x9cimpulsexe2x80x9d purchase as the consumer moves through an aisle in the store.
A third class of automated, in-store coupon distributing systems are the kiosk or booth dispensers. These booths are generally installed in store entryways to increase exposure and take advantage of concentrated traffic. A consumer activates the system through a keyboard, touch screen or by swiping a magnetic strip card. The system then presents images of the currently available promotions and the shopper can choose coupons of interest. Problems with such a system include high initial capitalization costs, complex and high-maintenance technology, difficulty of use, and extended selection time on the part of users.
For the aforementioned reasons, none of these forms of message delivery offer particularly fast and inexpensive distribution of such messages.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a system for delivering printed packets of information directly to high visibility and high traffic areas within a retail environment, including but not limited to, on the shelf, on an endcap (end of aisle) at the checkout, on a freestanding kiosk or display etc. within a designated store. The printer(s) could be located virtually anywhere in a store.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system that is capable of delivering such packets at a low cost when compared to manual delivery systems.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a system wherein the delivery time of such packets can be controlled and, further, where the packet sequencing and dispatching capability is flexible.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a system which has a broad and rapid audience reach and which is able to deliver packets of information virtually simultaneously to pre-determined but widely diverse recipient groups, including those within the retail environment.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide such a system where the recipient is able to automatically receive a printed copy of the packet of information using a printer appliance.
It is but another object of the present invention to provide such a system that includes means to store the packet of information being delivered for future printing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system that includes means of detecting whether the printed packet of information has been removed and printing a new copy of the packet in the event the printed packet has been removed.
It is but still another object of the present invention to provide such a system in which the packet can be traced to a particular printer appliance, store or store chain/company.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a system that includes a series of printer appliances that require minimal maintenance and attention.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a system that influence purchase decisions at the time of entry into a store, and/or during the entire shopping trip throughout the store.
It is but another object of the present invention to provide such a system that reinforces the coupon offer at the shelf or any linked coupon distribution at checkout.
It is but another object of the present system to provide a system whereby supplemental visual messages draw attraction to the printed information.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system for supplying audio supplementary audio messages to draw attention to the printed information.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a motion sensing system such that activation of the supplementary systems are triggered or initiated by human presence near the present system (printer).
It is another object of the present invention to provide method and apparatus to effect the objects and advantages of such system.
To the accomplishments of the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention, in brief summary, comprises a new system for originating, transmitting, receiving, storing and printing packets of information directly to retail stores and the like through a network of unique printer appliances. Such information may constitute redeemable coupons, forms, rebate instruments, helpful product information, messages, advertisements, warnings, tickets and the like. Since the techniques are essentially electronic in nature, the system eliminates the need to physically handle or deliver such packets that vastly improves its efficiency in terms of delivery cost and time. The severe reach limitations of the facsimile and Internet systems are eliminated since the system of the present invention can operate in a broadcast mode which is optimal for mass message delivery. With the inclusion of innovative communication filters, the system can limit delivery to a single printer appliance, all printer appliances or a select group of printer appliances.
The system of the present invention does not require the installation of new telephone line connections, requires virtually no technology literacy or any active participation on the part of the recipient in actually receiving and obtaining printed copies of the information packets being transmitted. Using a novel printer appliance, packets can be delivered to the home, office, store, or automobile or virtually anywhere where electrical power is accessible.
The present system is characterized by an ability to inexpensively reach a precise target in the marketplace with minimal recipient involvement. The essential transmission methodology is through established national pager networks such as, for example, those operated by PageNet or SkyTel, which are capable of reaching more than 90% of U.S. households. The majority of the remaining audience can be reached by building relays to operators of local pager networks. In addition, the system may work in conjunction with conventional cellular telephone technology such as, for example, Sprint, MCI, etc. as well as with dedicated satellite transmission systems, or from an RF transmitter from within the store, satellite dish tap, remote control or other source. Future versions may employ any current or future wireless broadcast, multicast, or narrow-cast technology for transmission.
Since the audience is accessed in a virtual parallel mode by a broadcasting system, the number of required transmission channels is minimal. In-addition, access/delivery costs are very low, i.e., in the hundredths of a cent for a typical packet, depending upon the size of the audience.
Although the system employs a broadcast transmission method, the incorporation of blocking filters enables the system to deliver either a specific packet to an individual appliance or to all or substantially all of the printer appliances as well as virtually everything in between.
One component of the system is a high-performance, upgradable subscriber database such as, for example, those relational type databases provided by Oracle or Informix, containing detailed bibliographic, demographic and other unique subscriber information. Such information could contain specific store and chain/company information as well as information from the customers within each store and/or chain/company. Such information can be obtained from all sources via survey and response to questionnaires. The versatility of this database combined with the selectivity of the blocking filters permits extremely precise message targeting based on definable recipient profiles.
A strong advantage of the proposed system is the incorporation of the maintenance-free printer appliances used by proposed recipients of such messages. The basic printer device/appliance is a xe2x80x9cprinted message appliancexe2x80x9d (PMA). The enhanced printed appliance, intended for utilization in a retail environment is a xe2x80x9creceiver-printer-dispenserxe2x80x9d (RPD). With such devices, the recipient does not have to assume an active role in the messaging process. There is no need for even minimal technology or computer literacy since the initial setup and subsequent operation are simple and straightforward. So long as the appliance has power and paper, print messages will be automatically received. It is envisioned that most of the messages will be delivered during the night to take advantage of very low traffic on the pager network at such times. Thus, the incorporation of a printer appliance requiring minimal maintenance and attention is extremely important.
It is contemplated that the system of the present invention will have particular applicability in the promotion and advertising fields, particularly in the distribution and delivery by packagedgoods manufacturers of redeemable coupons and rebates. The majority of coupons are presently distributed as newspaper inserts or as part of a print advertisement in a newspaper or magazine. However, the device is capable of transmitting, receiving and printing almost any packet of information or graphics.
Other messages that can be distributed include, for example, forms, for almost any promotional or information gathering purpose, including rebates, surveys, contest announcements and entries, sweepstakes entries etc.